


the sight is filled with hope

by RIbbon



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIbbon/pseuds/RIbbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a beautiful day outside so John goes to the park. Harold and Bear join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sight is filled with hope

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the poem "April" by Cornelius Eady.  
> (and I just like to call this fic "the one with the puppies")

Shaw was good at what she did.  
If pressed, John might even say that she was better than him.  
Not by much (to be fair) but yes, better.  
She was also a woman you didn't want to piss off, so it was almost ironic that they had to send her after their number, a business man with a taste for brunettes.  
After all, she might be the reason why his number was sent to them in the first place.  
Shaw had rolled her eyes when they had told her the reason they needed her help.  
Considering the particulars of the mission, even Finch had looked a bit guilty.  
John remembered Kara and how quickly she had managed to enter places when she showed a bit of skin.  
It wasn't a pretty fact but it was a fact nonetheless, and John definitely wouldn't be able to enter the man's inner circle looking the way he did.  
Basically, he didn't have the right equipment. So Shaw went.  
In the meantime, he was on stand-by in case she needed help (even if there was little-to-no chance of that happening).  
He had to admit, there was something strange about not being the one out there.  
He hadn't fully realized what that meant until he saw Finch whispering in Shaw's ear, and not his.  
Before that, Finch had glanced at him and said, "Well Mr. Reese, you deserve a day off from time to time," and that was it, Finch had gone back to work.  
Bear had looked at him but hadn't reacted at all as John left the library. 

It was a beautiful day outside so he went to Central Park.  
He didn't stay long, just long enough to pretend that he was a normal man taking a stroll for the day.  
He even thought about buying ice cream, which reminded him of the day he and Finch had spent in the park a week ago.  
John had ordered strawberry ice cream and Finch had opened his mouth to comment (no doubt to give him some trivia).  
He had to let it go because it had been his turn to order but John would have liked to hear what Finch had to say.  
In fact, he loved it when Finch trusted him enough to talk about simple things.  
They revealed a lot about him.  
That, and Finch had to know John was listening closely to everything he said.  
While they ate their ice cream and while Bear chased after some birds, Finch had talked about sharks. John had no idea why, but he thought at the time that maybe he should take Finch to the New York Aquarium, in Brooklyn.  
It was a nice idea and he smiled as he left the park.  
The strange thing was that he wasn't used to smiling, so sometimes it looked like some kind of weird grimace.  
John kept smiling anyway, because he could, because he had a reason to now.  
"Mr. Reese?" he heard in his ear, interrupting his thoughts.  
"Something wrong?" he asked, ready to run and catch a cab to find Shaw if necessary.  
"No, nothing wrong Mr. Reese" Finch replied. "You'll be happy to know that Miss Shaw has neutralized the threat to our number."  
"Already?"  
He tried to hide the surprise in his voice, but it was too late.  
Finch heard it and replied, amused, "She doesn't fool around, does she?".  
"Are you implying that I do fool around, Finch?"  
"I can assure you Mr. Reese, that is the last thing I would think about you."  
"Well, what's the first thing, then?" he asked.  
There was a moment of silence.  
John pictured Finch sitting at his desk, in front of his multiple screens, with Bear sleeping at his feet.  
Finch didn't answer his question.  
"Are you outside, Mr. Reese? I think Bear wants to meet his lady friend at the park."  
John didn't mention the fact that he had already been to the park.  
Instead, he gave Finch directions to find him and sat on a bench.  
He thought about how happy he was that Finch had called him. How he had missed his voice, which was ridiculous because it had only been a few hours since he heard it.  
In the end, he didn't want to examine his feelings.  
It was better to stand there, and just stay still, appreciating the moment. Not having to worry about someone in danger, not having to shoot people.  
A few minutes later, he heard a dog barking and turned his head to see Bear running toward him.  
"Have you been good today?" he asked him, when the dog was so close his paws were sitting on John's knees.  
Bear barked again, as if it to say yes. John smirked.  
Meanwhile, Finch had taken the seat next to him.  
"Everything alright, Finch?" he asked.  
Finch had red cheeks and his hair was pointing in all directions, which was a cute sight. Not that John would ever tell him that.  
"Why wouldn't it be, Mr. Reese?"  
John smirked and turned his attention to Bear who looked really excited.  
"Are you that impatient to see your friend that you would make Harold run, Bear?" he asked, amused.  
Bear only panted in response.  
"Fine," he said, and took him off-leash.  
Bear immediately ran to join his lady friend but he wasn't so far from them that they couldn't see him.  
He and Finch spent some time in comfortable silence then, watching people passing by, until John heard a gasp next to him.  
"Do you think... No. That can't be," Finch said, eyes wide open.  
"What Finch?"  
"Look at that dog, Mr. Reese. Not Bear, his friend. Look at her closely."  
John did look at her. At first, he didn't see anything special but when Finch encouraged him to look closer, he saw it.  
"Oh," he said.  
The dog was pregnant. Having seen her with Bear, there was no doubt in John's mind that he was the father.  
"Our Bear is going to have children," Finch whispered.  
There was awe in his voice, as if the idea itself was worthy of admiration and a bit of joy.  
John felt it too.  
"But she’s not our dog, Finch. What if the owner wants to keep the puppies ?"  
"I know the owner, Mr. Reese," said Finch. "She's a nice woman. I could buy the puppies, but what would we do with them? We already have one dog and it's a lot of work"  
John thought about it, which didn't take him long.  
"What? What are you thinking?" Finch asked.  
"Well Harold, depending on how many puppies we get, we give one to Carter, one to Fusco, one to Leon and one to Shaw. How about that? That way, the puppies stay in the family."  
It's only when he said that word, family, that he realized what it meant; what he had been thinking for a while now but didn't dare to say aloud for fear that he would lose it.  
Family.  
Finch opened his mouth, like he was ready to say something, anything, but for the first time words seemed to fail him.  
John thought about making a joke to ease the atmosphere but there was nothing to laugh about.  
No. It was true and clear in his mind.  
It had happened slowly, like an open wound closing itself until there was only a scar left.  
That's how he had found a family in Finch and Bear.  
That's how he had found himself liking Carter, Fusco, Shaw and god forbid, even Leon.  
All of that was true. And Finch was the reason it had all happened.  
He had found John in the shadows and slowly taken him in another direction, one step at a time, until John was no longer afraid to look at the light.  
When Finch finally spoke, his voice was firm but gentle, "I think it's a great idea, John."  
He gave John his rare smile (the one that showed he was happy) before turning his head to look at Bear again.  
"A great idea indeed," he added.


End file.
